From Where I Stand
by LoganLover96
Summary: Logan never lived a good life. Constantly beaten and on the verge of killing himself. When the new kid, Kendall, moves to town, Logan's life will make a complete 360. Smut. Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

Logan's P.O.V.

Having to grow up in an abusive family isn't always easy. There's always someone who constantly picks on you to no end. This person is Rod, or better known as "father." As if he could ever live up to the title.

Sometimes i ask myself, "Why don't you just run away?" But it's not always that easy. It's bad enough having to live in this house, but when the town hates you because you're one of the only guys brave enough to come out of the closet, life is nowhere near easy.

Ever since i came out at 14, life went nowhere but downhill. My mother disowned me & shipped me off to my father across town & completely cut me off from her life. At first i was angry & sad, but then i realized i was too good for her selfish ways. When i showed up at my dad's he was excited to see me, he'd always wanted custody after the divorce. I had lived there for a month before i came out & when i did, i was fiercely slapped across the face. That was just the beginning.

Throughout the time that i'd lived here, I've had several injuries from Rod's "discipline." He would never admit that it was abuse, but we all know the truth here. At one point Rod had told me he would "fuck the faggot out of me" & show me how much it hurts to have a dick in your ass. When he said this, i ran to my room, locked the door, & prayed that he was only using this so scare me.

Something i love is school. It's where i have the most fun, from Geometry to AP World History. I definitely in excel all subjects. I have only one friend, James. He's amazing and accepts me for who i am, because he too is gay. He knows about my home life, but promised me he wouldn't say a word.I constantly fear coming home from school, which at this point is my only escape. But we all know that in reality 7 hours isn't as long as it may seem.

Now here i am, 16 & broken. I'd been through hell & back with this man and i consider myself close to my end. But the one thing stopping me is myself. I'm too much of a pussy to kill myself. I can't take a blade to the wrist, a knife to the heart, or even a good old fashion hanging. Until i can come up with enough strength, I'm stuck here as a human punching bag.

I've considered telling Rod that I've changed my ways & become straight, but i cant stand not being true to myself. I've accepted that this is my life & there's no way out.


	2. I Hate Titles

Idk how i feel about this one,,,,

Review please!

Logan's P.O.V.

FLASHBACK

I was walking off campus, it was the first day of Spring break, and as i made my way through the gate, Gabe, the school bully forcefully pushed me back.

"Where you going faggot?" "Home Gabe, i dont want any trouble. Its the first day of spring break & i just want to be on my way." "Hmm, well i dont think you should walk near me from now on." "Gabe, this is school, we're bound to pass each other at some point." "Well if i see your cock sucking face near me you can bet i'll beat your ass." "Haha, Gabe, you need to get over yourself. Im gay. I dont have some kind of disease, and you can be sure that i wouldn't want any of whats in those pants!"

I walked past Gabe, leaving him with a red face & most likely a damaged ego. I was proud to have actually defended myself & walked away unharmed.

LATER THAT NIGHT

As i got ready for bed i heard a noise coming from outside my window. I walked over, opened the window & stuck my head out. About five seconds after doing so, i was pulled out of the window, and after focusing my eyes, i saw that it was Gabe. Before i could say anything, his lips were on mine. I tried to scream for help, but he took this as an opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. I thrashed around, successfully hitting him in the balls.

I pushed him off & before i could run away he grabbed my wrist & started to cry. He cried, and cried, and cried. I was confused, 'The school bully crying? In front of me? His punching bag... He had some explaining to do.

An hour after calming him down & getting the reasons behind his actions -he was also gay & had a hard time accepting it- i wasnt upset. I was a little weirded out by the kissing but i realized that i had helped him find himself & become a better person, or so i thought.

END OF FLASHBACK

As i said before, school was my getaway. It may have been somewhat lonely & of course there was Gabe, but the subjects & James kept me relatively happy.

As i was walking through the halls, Gabe came up beside me & slammed me into the lockers.

"Hey faggot, what're you doing in MY hallway? No one wants you to suck their dick?"

"Umm, this is EVERYONE'S hallway Gabe. I dont see your name on it anywhere. And i'm not some whore who sucks anyone's dick."

"Hmm, well i can fix that. Let's go, NOW."

"What?! Where are we going? LET ME G-"

"Shut the fuck up & follow me."

I was dragged to the upstairs bathroom & thrown against the stalls. Not even three seconds after, Gabe was practically molesting me.

"God Logie, youre always so amazing; now how about we put that mouth of yours to work." I was shoved down to my knees where Gabe nine inch cock was waiting. He yanked my hard & pressed the head to my lips, i denied him access.

"Come on Logie, its not gonna suck itself!"

I continued to refuse, until he kicked me in the groin. I screamed out in pain, which he took advantage of & violently started to fuck my face. Tears sprang in my eyes as he continued to thrust, hard one fast, causing me to choke.

"You like that you little slut? Like having my cock in your mouth? Little cock sucking whore!"

This continued for a few minutes until i heard the door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

I turned to see someone i'd never seen before, a tall, think, cute blonde. He quickly ran over & pushed Gabe off of me & took it upon himself to beat his ass. I just watched the fight, which mystery man was winning. I couldnt help but smile as Gabe was getting his ass kicked. This brought me happiness & it didnt make me feel horrible to see someone in pain.

When Gabe got out from under the blonde, he took off out of the restroom crying. I turned to see a very concerned boy staring at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but only because of you."

"Well its not like i was going to stand by & watch him violate you like that."

"Thank you so much..."

"Kendall, Kendall Knight. I just moved here from California."

"Thanks, Kendall. You saved me, i really do owe you one."

"No, you dont owe me anything. But if you wouldn't mind, maybe you could show me around?"

"That'd be great! How about we meet up tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good, here's my number."

"Okay, well once again, thank you!"

I ran off to the parking lot, holding the piece of paper in my hand. I thought to myself, 'hopefully this can be the start of a wonderful friendship.'


End file.
